Delectable Treat
by HeySayJesKuh
Summary: Happy Halloween! Todoroki and Midoriya are on their way back home from Trick-or-Treating and they make a pit stop along the way... and eventually things get pretty heated. AU where Todoroki is part Vampire and Midoriya is part Bunny.


Crimson liquid dripping down, forming small puddles on the ground, glistening in the moonlight with two figures; one draped in black while the other draped in white, embracing each other.

"To—Todoroki-kun…" a small quiet voice laced in some pain emitted from the smaller white frame.

The slightly taller, with a broad build continues to suck the delectable delight that oozes its way into his mouth. He tightens his hold, and angles the others neck so that he can continue feasting on this irresistible dish.

With quivering hands, the smaller of the two latches on to the front of Todoroki's red and black with gold trims, button down vest and parts of his jet-black flowing cape. "Todo…roki… please… stop… I'm getting dizzy…"

Todoroki reluctantly loosens his grip and disengages his fangs from the other's neck, and laps the bite mark and remaining blood trickling down with his tongue. He gently kisses the area and peppers their face with butterfly kisses until he comes face-to-face: grey and blue dichromatic eyes meeting emerald green ones that were filled with a lust.

"I'm sorry Midoriya… it looks like I couldn't hold back this time," Todoroki says as he cups Midoriya's cheek with his right hand in hopes to cool the other down.

"It's fine… Todoroki-kun. If you need blood, please tell me ahead of time? I know I said you can have my blood when you feel hungry, but… " Midoriya looks down while twiddling with his thumbs and continues, "… but I would feel more at ease if we did these kinds of things in my or your room… Not out here…" he gestures to the empty park that surrounds them.

It was getting late and they were heading home from being out Trick-or-Treating by cutting through a park when Todoroki suddenly grabs Midoriya by the hand, pulling him behind several bushes, into a secluded area that had the moon over watching them.

Everybody is either an animal or other type of class, along with having a quirk. Todoroki is a Vampire class and has the quirk to control both Ice on his right hand, and fire with his left. For this Halloween, he dressed up how the fairytale _Dracula_ would dress, despite being a vampire already. As for Midoriya, he is a Bunny class and his quirk is the ability to draw in objects like his mother, and breathe fire like his father. He was currently dressed up as an adorable ghost with a tiny witches hat attached to the hood of his ghost costume, a giant green striped bow under the opening of the hood, and to top it off the hood also adorned a happy face with freckles just like Midoriya, that his mother had made for him.

Todoroki gently brings his hands up to play with Midoriya's bunny ears and whispers closely, "I apologize, but I honestly couldn't let this opportunity go to waste…" He nips one of the ears, "You were just too irresistible in your ghost costume… and made me feel really _hungry_ ~"

"Wait…" Midoriya gently pushes at Todoroki's chest in order to stop him from going any future. "I really don't want to do it here…" Midoriya goes quiet for a bit, "I don't want to deal with grass getting stuck in my tail…" which he says in a very shy quiet voice and face fully red as a tomato.

Todoroki binks and stares at the embarrassed Midoriya with wide eyes before kissing Midoriya on the forehead while caressing Midoriya's sides, "Then shall we go to my room? I'm pretty sure most of the others on my floor aren't going back to their rooms yet…"

If Midoriya could get any more redder, he would. He grasps on to Todoroki's wrist that was currently rubbing on the side of his waist and gazes down before mustering up courage to look at Todoroki in the eyes and declares, "If it's alright with you, could we go to my…. My room?!" Midoriya accidentally raises his voice towards the end that has him covering his face in his hands in hopes for it to hide himself from reality. Despite all that, he continues through his hands, "I…. I just wanted us to go to my room… be-because…"

"Because…. What Midoriya?" Todoroki questions softly, already having an inkling as to why Midoriya requested it.

"Be… because… Because I want your scent in my room and especially on my bed!" Midoriya practically shouts in his hands. " We rarely go to my room recently… and do the do… I know it's because my room is closer to the first floor and the common room… but… I really—" Before he could continue what he was trying to say, Todoroki had pulled his hands away from his face and kissed him to silence him before he starts muttering.

The kiss was more on the gentle side and caught both parties attention. Todoroki, without any words, takes Midoriya's hand in his. Midoriya looks at him in confusion but realizes that once Todoroki started to turn away and walk, he knew where exactly they were headed to.

"Midoriya," Todoroki calls out to get the green heads attention.

The walk from the park to the dorms was quiet and Midoriya was silently imagining scenarios in his head when he hears Todoroki.

"Wha-What is it, Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya answers and finally looks up at him. Todoroki doesn't say anything and just gestures to the closed door in front of them. Midoriya didn't realize they had made it to the dorms and gets flustered as he searches for his key. While he was doing that, little did he know that Todoroki has a glint in his eyes that indicate that once they're inside… this and that should—WILL—happen. He then licks his lips and smirks baring his fangs.

Once Midoriya opens his door to his room, before he could take his first step inside, he was lifted from behind and in a blink of an eye he was already on his back on his bed, pinned down with both arms on either side of his head, and his ghost costume spread out beneath and on the sides of his body.

Todoroki doesn't give Midoriya a chance to talk as he dives in and melds their lips together. All you can hear are lips smacking and sucking noises throughout the room with rhythmic pantings. Todoroki relaxes his grip on Midoriya's arms so that he can give Midoriya a chance to move, which he does. He wraps his arms around Todoroki's neck as they continue their heavy make out session to bring him even closer.

Todoroki uses his now free hands to slither under Midoriya's costume, thus causes Midoriya to gasp and break their kiss.

"Midoriya… As much as I like you in your costume, right now there are too many… clothes…"

Without replying, Midoriya pulls himself up so that he can start taking his costume and clothes off, with the help of Todoroki of course. Once he is stark naked with his bunny ears flat against his head and cotton tail slightly twitching, he works his hands on Todoroki to get him out of his confinements. When the last article of clothing finally drops on the floor, both stare heatedly in each other's eyes, cheeks dusted pink, sweat building up and dripping.

Then, as if in a trance, they both reach towards the other. Midoriya reaches down and gently handles Todoroki's manhood by giving it a few pumps before engulfing it into his mouth. Todoroki gives a stifled moan and continues what he was doing, which was also giving Midoriya head while simultaneously playing with his fluffy tail before delving his fingers into Midoriya's awaiting hole.

"Mphh! Nghh!" Moans repeatedly emitted from the green haired boy as he tries to resume his sucking and licking.

This goes on for a few more minutes until Midoriya groans out, "To… doroki… I'm close!"

"You can cum," is all Todoroki replies with as he keeps up his teasing on Midoriya's nether regions.

About a minute more, white streaks of cum spurt out; getting partially inside Todoroki's mouth and the rest dripping down his chin and chest. With ears and tail twitching, Midoriya glances down towards Todoroki with a dazed hot look, panting.

"Midoriya…" Todoroki whispers in a husky voice as he climbs back over Midoriya like a lion pinning down its prey. He gives a gentle kiss all over his collarbone and neck, leaving traces of newly formed hickeys before petting his bunny ears and giving a chaste kiss on his lips. It was so loving and tender that neither complained about tasting their own essence.

Easily, Todoroki pushes up Midoriya's legs on to his shoulders and stares straight into the boy beneath him, "You're so beautiful… Izuku." He trails his hands all over Midoriya's thighs making him shiver, "I might not be able to control myself once…" He drags his fingers toward the bunny's stomach and drawls out, "…I'm inside you."

With a bright red blush that cascades across his already redden cheeks and down to his shoulders, "It's okay… I might lose myself too, Shouto." Midoriya reaches up to cup Todoroki's face and gives a peck on his nose.

Growling with eyes glowing, Todoroki thrusts his full length into Midoriya with one thrust all the way till the hilt and doesn't give the moaning boy a chance to react to the sudden penetration. His ears and tail are all frazzled and twitching uncontrollably. All the whimpering green haired boy could do is lock his arms around Todoroki's strong shoulders as if his life depended on it. Nails digging and dragging, creating vibrant red scratch marks.

Thrust after thrust; skin slapping against the other, sticky sounds, grunts, and panting could all be heard through the Midoriya's room.

"Shouto! Sho—Shouto! Ahhn… Ahh—hyaah!"

"Izuku… Izuku! I love you, Izuku. Haaa… Your forest green hair," _**Kiss**_ "Your adorable freckles," _**Kiss**_ "Your fluffy ears and tail…" _**Nips the ears and gropes the tail**_ "I love all of you, Midoriya Izuku." Todoroki declares when he slows his hips but still makes it a point to hit deep within MIdoriya, hitting the prostate each time.

"And I… you, Shouto… I love you so much…" Midoriya starts to choke up but decides that he too needs to tell Todoroki his feelings. He gives him a soft kiss on the lips, "The amount of things I love about you… It would probably take several days to go through… hehe." He says as he gives Todoroki a smile through his tear-stained face from all the pleasure. "But one thing or rather several things for sure… I love your hair; snowy white and blazing hot red… I love your mismatched eyes and your scar… It shows how much you went through and makes me want to be by your side even mor—!"

Before he could finish, Todoroki picks up speed and crashes their mouths together. He brings both of his hands, and ever so slightly uses his quirk on his right to play with Midoriya's nipples, making the buds nice and hard. Then uses his left to grasp on to Midoriya's neglected member that was already spewing out pre-cum and starts pumping.

"Ahn!... Mprmph!.. Hii!.. Shouto!"

"I…Izuku..! Sorry for… interrupting your lovely confession, but I can't… hold out much longer…"

Shouts of each others names, swollen lips smacking, saliva dripping down their chins, traces of blood trickling from the abused scratch marks formed on Todoroki's masculine back.

"Shouto… you can… it's okay… cum inside me…! And you can have some blood too."

That is all Todoroki needed in order to shoot his hot cum in the depths of Midoriya's insides as he lunges towards his favorite spot on Midoriya's neck and sinks his elongated fangs, drinking in a delicious dessert.

When the fangs punctured Midoriya's skin that is what sends his mind to go blank and vision goes white, he squirts out his own cum all over both of their stomachs and Todoroki's left hand.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Todoroki pulls out his fangs and laps the blood to close the punctured skin. He then backs up a bit to gaze down at Midoriya who has his eyes closed and his breathing evenly, which turns out that his adorable bunny fell asleep even with his dick still buried deep inside.

"Izuku," Todoroki caresses Midoriya's sleeping face, then to his ears. "If only we could have a child, maybe then I could be even closer to you and declare to everyone that you are _mine_ …" Eyes glowing in the dark room, he leans down and plants a light kiss on Midoriya's cheek, then his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips. "Sweet dreams, my Izuku."


End file.
